


Our Heart’s Past

by Paopu_Soriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crushes, Dangerous Situations, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Soriku/pseuds/Paopu_Soriku
Summary: Sora and Riku have a new mission ahead of them, Sora reunites with his friends Anna and Elsa to explore the unknown. Riku seems to hear a beautiful yet haunting voice, and Elsa does too. Where will the voice lead them? Will they find answers in the past?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Part One- New Misson

"Isn't this exciting, Riku? We get to go on an adventure together!" Sora's happy voice echos through the spacious ship, his voice grabbing my attention in an instant. "Yeah, but we have to stay focused and make sure that we keep each other safe." I added as Sora groaned loudly. "But we have to have some fun too!" Sora falls back onto his seat, letting me know full well that he was ready to adventure already. I laughed softly at Sora's antics. 

"I see the first world we go to," Sora gasps loudly. "I know where we're going! We're going to Arendelle!" Sora smiles and giggles with excitement, and I can't help but smile at his happiness. Oh my god, he's so cute. I blushed softly as I thought of his adorable little giggles and smiles. "Arendelle?" I asked, I've never been or heard of Arendelle before. I wonder what awaits us.."Yeah! It's a pretty world full of snow! It's a little cold, so I packed us extra jackets!" Sora smiles and grabbed the ship's wheel. "Snow, great..it's gonna be more than a little cold." I sighed softly and Sora laughed. "Well, it'll be okay, I promise!" Sora smiled and winked at me, causing me to blush. "Let's land." I stated. "Okay." Sora smiles and lands the ship.


	2. Part 2-Welcome To Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku arrive in Arendelle, everything seems to be going fine until Riku hears a haunting call. Who is this call coming from? Only Riku and Elsa seem to be hearing it, but why?

"See Riku, I told you it was pretty!" Sora smiled. He grabbed my hand suddenly and ran out into the snow covered meadow. I looked around in awe. "I've never seen actual snow before..WOAH, IT'S COLD!" I shivered as Sora laughed at my reaction. "Here, lemme get your extra jacket!" Sora sprinted into the gummiship and ran back out, jacket in hand. "Put your arm in." Sora lifted my arm into the jacket, putting it on for me. "Uh, Sora. I could've put it on myself." I smiled and Sora looked up at me. "Heh, sorry." Sora blushed softly, and I did too. "It's okay, I didn't mind." I raised my hand to Sora's head and fluffed his hair. "Heh, Riku! Quit it!" Sora laughed. I was laughing with him, then suddenly I hear a hauntingly beautiful call. 

"Ahh ah ahhh ahh.." It echoed through my ears, it sounded like it was coming from a distance. "Sora..do you hear that?" I asked. "No, what was it?" Hmm, he didn't hear it? It was loud enough for us both to hear it's call. "It's..nothing. Let's go." Sora tilted his head and lead me to Arendelle Castle, to meet his old friends.

"Anna! Elsa!" Sora ran up to the girls and hugged them both tightly. "Hello, Sora. Where's Donald and Goofy? And who is this?" Elsa walked up to me, trying to see if I was friendly. "Oh, they had to help my friend with something. This is Riku, my best friend!" Sora wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Riku." Elsa smiled and Anna did too. "So, what brings you guys here?" Anna asked. "Well, we are on another adventure!" Sora said happily. "Well, we're very happy to see you again!" Anna giggles and hugs Sora again. "Ahh ah ahh ahh..." The voice sang again, but this time I noticed Elsa having the same reaction as I did. Maybe she can hear it? I walked up to her and tilted my head. 

"Elsa, can you hear that?" I whispered so nobody else could hear. "That voice? You hear it too? Thank goodness..I thought I was the only one." She sighed. "What do you think it is?" I asked. "I don't have the slightest clue.." Elsa replied. "Come on, guys! We're heading to the castle!" Sora called for us as he ran to the castle with Anna. "Well, we better catch up." I told Elsa. "Yes, let's go." Elsa and I walked to the castle, wondering what the call was.


	3. Part 3-Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Elsa are awakened by the sirens call, but when Riku goes out with Elsa to see what she’s up to, a brand new power shows up in Riku, and the spirits of the Enchanted Forest are awakened. What will they do now?

“Well, we all better get some sleep. See you all in the morning, I’m going to go check on Elsa.” Anna kisses Kristoff and leaves the room to check on her sister. “You guys will be sleeping here, goodnight, stay safe.” Kristoff lead us to the room we were sleeping in. “Riku?” Sora grabbed my attention. “Yes?” I asked. “What do you think is gonna happen tomorrow?” He sighed. “I don’t know, only time will tell.” I replied. “Yeah, I guess so.” Sora yawned softly. “Goodnight Riku..” Sora closed his eyes and went to sleep. “Goodnight Sora.” I layed down to sleep.

“Ahh ahhh ah ahhh..” There’s the voice again. My eyes fluttered open as it rang in my ears. “Ugh..” I rolled over to try to head back to sleep. “Ahh ahh ahh ahhh...” The voice echoed again. My eyes shot open and I walked around the room. “Everyone I ever loved is here within these wall, I’m sorry secret siren, but I’m blocking all your calls!” I hear Elsa singing in the hallway so I walked out there to check on her. “What do you want, because you’ve been keeping me awake, are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there, who knows deep down, I’m not where I’m supposed to be?” I followed Elsa’s voice to the outside, I watched her use her ice magic beautifully as it made shapes of a forest of some kind. I chased after her as she ran up onto a rock, and an amazing power shot from my palms.

“WOAH!” I yelled as ice shot from my hands. Elsa turned around quickly and saw me staring in awe at my hands. Suddenly, thousands of small ice crystals filled the air. “Woah, these have the elements on them. Fire, water, air, and Earth..” After I said that, the ice crystals fell from the sky and onto the ground. “You have the same power as me..I’ve never seen that before.” Elsa told me. “Yeah..that’s probably why we both hear the call.” I stated. “Yes, but now we just go warn my sister and Sora. “Right.” I replied and we ran to the kingdom to warn them.


	4. Part 4-Enchanted Forest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Elsa get the people out of Arendelle, and Sora and Riku prepare for their journey into the enchanted forest.

"Riku! What happened, all the fires went out, the water's gone, the winds blowing super strong..what's happening?!" Sora grabbed both of my hands and I looked at him. "Well, me and Elsa accidentally woke up the spirits from some enchanted forest she told me about."I explained. "Woah! That doesn't sound good.." Sora looked around at the people with worry. "There's also something else I needed to show you.." I outstretched my hands and ice and snow shot from them. "WOAH! YOU HAVE POWERS LIKE ELSA'S, COOL!" Sora hopped up and down as he saw my new power unfold. 

"Yeah, I don't even know where they came from.."I looked at my hands. Where did they come from..? "I've also been hearing a voice, and so has Elsa." I explained. "Riku, Elsa said she is going to follow the voices, you hear them too, right? So you and Sora better come with us."Anna stated. "Okay." Me and Sora said in unison. "So, where are we headed?" Sora asked Kristoff. "To the enchanted forest to find the voices Riku and Elsa are hearing." He replied. "Oh, okay. Hey Riku, what do you think the voices are?" Sora asked me.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Sora.." I replied with worry in my tone. "Hey, it's okay! I'll be right here, by your side!" Sora smiles warmly and I smiled back. "And I will be by your side too, Sora." I smiled more as he giggled. "Well, let's get in the wagon and then we'll be off!" Sora jumped in the wagon with excitement. "Yeah." I jumped in beside him, and Elsa and Olaf got in too. "Riku, your powers are amazing.." Sora took my hand and examined it, smiling. "T-thanks, I guess." I blushed as Sora looked at my hand. "Let's go!"Kristoff sped off into the unknown to help us find the siren.


	5. Part 5- What Awaits Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the magical forest in which Anna and Elsa’s father talked about in his story, Riku and Sora brace for what’s ahead, and they end up being trapped in the forest. What happens next?

Sora and Elsa were softly sleeping as Anna and Kristoff were talking. I looked around the landscape and admired it’s beauty. The wind blew in my hair, and it felt amazing. I let out a soft sigh as the wind lured me to sleep. Suddenly, the voices called again. “Ahh ahh ah ahhh..” Elsa woke up and had Kristoff stop the wagon. “I hear it, follow me.” I stated. We walked on and found the Enchanted Forest, covered in the mist for Anna and Elsa’s father’s story. “So...how do we get in?” Sora asked. “I’m..not sure.” I replied.

Me and Elsa used our power to clear a path into the forest, we looked at each other and took a deep breath. “Well, here we go..” Sora suddenly held my hand as we walked slowly into the forest. Then, A huge gust of wind pushes us into the forest, and closing the path behind us. “Great, just great. We’re trapped.” Sora sighed. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry..I’ll protect you all.” I stated. “No, Riku. I promised that troll I’d protect you. So I’m doing the protecting.” Sora let me know that he was going to protect me, but, I don’t want him hurt. Suddenly, a huge tornado pulled us all inside of it, and trapped us inside.


	6. Part 6-The Wind Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku find themselves trapped in a tornado made by the wind spirit, will they get out? Who are the people attacking?

"Ahhh! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Sora screamed as we blew around in the tornado prison. "I don't know!" I replied. Suddenly, Sora flung himself over to me and cuddled close to me. My face flushed red as Sora wrapped his arms around my waist. "AHH!" Elsa screamed as we flew around. After that, everyone except me and Elsa flew out of the strong wind. 

"ELSA!" I yelled out to her and we used both of our power to cover the walls. "KEEP TRYING, MAYBE WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS!" Elsa yelled back. I used all of my power to cover the walls. Suddenly, the walls broke and me and Elsa were set free.  
"RIKU!" Sora ran over and hugged me close. "I'm okay.." I let him know that I was alright. Anna ran over and hugged her sister. That's when we noticed the iced figures around us.

"Woah..Olaf did say that water had memory.."Sora looked in awe at the statues. "This is our father, but who's the girl saving him?" Anna asked. I looked at the woman's figure, it looked like Anna and Elsa, but I wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, we hear rustling in the bushes. Anna grabbed a sword from one of the sculptures and got into a battle stance. Anna slashed the bushes with all her strength, and revealed people ready to attack.


	7. Part 7: Northuldra?

I stood protectively in front of Sora, keeping an eye on the strange tribes movements. Suddenly, banging comes from behind us. We all turn to look to see who it is, and Anna recognizes the people immediately. “Arendellian Soldiers? (A/N:Don’t know if I spelled that right.)” “I see you’re on our territory again.” The soldier looks down at Anna. “Uh..what are you doing?” He asks as Anna studied him. “General Mattias!” Anna exclaimed. “Uhh, yeah..” He said with confusion in his tone. Me and Elsa froze the ground so they fell to the ground.

“Did you see that?”General Mattias asked. “Yes, I saw it. Magic.”The leader of the tribe replied. “Who are you guys?” Mattias asked. “Tell us who you are. We are the people of the sun, the Northuldra.” The leader explains. “I bet you're wondering who we are and why we're here. It's really quite simple. It began with two sisters. One born with magical powers, and one born powerless, with her love of snowmen, infinite. “ Olaf explains the story of Anna and Elsa and Sora watches, in tranced into his story. “I thought you were here for this?” I told him. “Yeah, all I really did was climb a mountain and fall off a few times and looked for Olaf in the snow.” He replied. “Oh.” I nodded.  
“We only listen when nature calls.” The leader said. Suddenly, the trees light aflame and everyone screams. “And nature called..” Me and Elsa chase after the tiny fire, shooting ice at it. “ELSA, RIKU-“Anna screamed.


	8. Part Eight-The Fire Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Riku chase after the spirit, but Anna and Sora don’t want them to get hurt. What could go wrong?

Me and Elsa chased the little fire across the forest, with it setting everything in it's path on fire. "RIKU, ELSA!!"Sora yelled while chasing us. "RIKU, KEEP ON TRACK!" Elsa caught my attention to the fire. Anna was scooped up by Kristoff and Elsa told him to get her out of here. Suddenly, I hear soft coughing and gasping. I look around, and see Sora fall to the ground, clutching his chest. "SORA!" I turn around and run to my best friend's distress. I pick him up and carry him in my arms and runs to a safe place.

"Sora!" I layed him down as he coughed. "R-Riku.." He responded. "Sora..are you okay?" I asked with immense worry in my tone. "Y-yeah..thanks to you.." He smiles softly. "Thank goodness.." I exhale, letting the breath I was holding go. Me and Sora made our way back to Anna and Elsa. Elsa had a small salamander in her hands. "His name is Bruni." Elsa smiles as she showed Sora her little friend. After, Bruni jumps from Elsa's hands and leads to the north. "You should stay the night here. The Earth giants roam and you'll be crushed by them if you aren't careful."The Northuldra chief warned. "Okay, let's go." I said. We all headed to their camp, and were almost restless. We have to know who that voice is.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for this book! Here it is! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2v7aFI46CzvM4ja0chiaYn?si=jO33hUDFTnSkAQ9V6Y6r1Q


End file.
